


Let her sleep.....

by Celtichuntress76



Series: His Hunter,Her Home [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Cayde has feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtichuntress76/pseuds/Celtichuntress76
Summary: A silver and Cayde-6 short





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the His Hunter, Her Home series which centers around Shaxx and a female hunter named Elissa. Reading the first story, The Boon helps .

Cayde was lying as still as possible, which wasn't particularly hard, as he was an Exo, but at the same time he never sat still for long, always moving, looking for the next bit of fun, or trouble however you might see it. He was also perfectly capable of sleeping (or stasis if you wanted to be technical) but what was the fun in that? But right now, well he wouldn't move for anything, reason being? The Warlock that was sound asleep on his chest. After Silver had came back to the Tower he had seen she was exhasuted, but she left him and went straight to see her friend Elissa, who was in some state of unconciousness after her heroic actions on the Dreadnaught.She had taken the ship he meant to use, leaving him behind to worry,as usual. She was still his favorite. He sighed, he hoped she woke up soon. He had found Silver exactly where he knew she would be, by Elissa's bedside in Shaxx's quarters...he was still amazed at that.It was obvious to anyone with eyes that those two were in love. But what happened next had really shocked him.He had walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb her private time and found her, bathed in late afternoon sunlight singing an Awoken lullaby. He had stopped breathing, which was fine, but what really kicked him in the tail end was how it made him FEEL. He had been human once, he didn't remember some things, but he remembered this feeling and he didn't want to. He was attracted to her.She was snarky, sarcastic, a follower of Osiris....ugh and she was absolutely beautiful.He stared at her open mouthed for a few minutes, wishing he could shut off whatever part of his brain that was making him feel this, but then it got worse.She stopped singing and tears began to pour down her face. He moved without thought to her side and held out his arms. She was stubborn and he didn't want to make things worse.That's why he was both surprised and relieved when she came into his arms and let him hold her. He rubbed gentle circles on her back and when she asked him to promise that their mutual friend was going to be ok? Well he swallowed his own fear and did so. He felt her tiredness, it was palpable. "When was the last time you ate? Had a drink or rested? You were working yourself sick on the Reef then come home to this?" She leaned back and fixed those luminous amber eyes on him, raising an eyebrow....the sighed.She knew he was right and she hated that.How did he know her so well? and why did he feel so blasted good?

Amazingly enough she let him lead her from the apartment and to the Hunters Lounge.Once there he got her to eat some of the Special mystery game chilli, he told her she couldn't drink until she ate, so she grudgingly did so, then started in on Awoken Ale.Of course he wouldn't let her drink alone. As an Exo he didn't get drunk.He could however taste and one of his favorite things was alcohol. He watched as she downed at least three pints, his admiration for the woman growing by the minute.And then he listened, for when she had drank enough the words began to pour forth.The awful things she had seen at the reef. The anguish.How she had known somehow it was her friend that had braved the Dreadnaught, and how she had worried for her.He nodded, consoled then finally pulled her to her feet and guided her back to his quarters, as he didn't know where hers were located. Once there, she was almost out.He took her to the bed and laid her back, removing her boots, bond and gloves.Her ghost settled on the nightstand and powered down. Just as he turned to leave she mumbled "Please stay" ....if he had a real heart it would have melted into a puddle at his feet. He knew what a mistake this would be, knew that when she woke in the morning she would be furious, both with him and herself.....he realized it was so worth it , So he crawled beside her and she snuggled close, putting her head on his chest.

So that's the story of how he got here, in his own bed, unwilling to move an inch. In fact the only movement he had made was to remove his gloves.He then reached out and traced the pattern of light moving beneath her skin.He was fascinated by it.He listened to her breath, counting her inhales and exhales.He hummed a song he remembered from when he was human, an old song about broken hearts. When the dawns first light began to glow through his windows her Ghost roused itself from stasis and moved to wake her. Cayde raised a finger to his lips. "Let her sleep" ........


End file.
